7 Days with You
by KawaiiAnimeAngel
Summary: He loved her, every day of his life. But was it really worth it? A collab between MintyAngel and KawaiiAnimeGirls !
1. Author's Note

**Cho: Hi~! This is Minty-chan and my first fic in our joint account! ^.^**

**Minty: We were inspired by the days of the week. So before we start, here's the order of our chapters~!**

* * *

1. Musical Mondays (Cho)

2. Teary Tuesdays (Minty)

3. Wonderful Wednesdays (Minty)

4. Theater Thursdays (Cho)

5. French Fridays (Minty)

6. Studying Saturdays (Cho)

7. Sweet Sundays (Collab!)

* * *

**Cho: Hope you enjoy the story~! :D**


	2. Musical Mondays

**Minty-chan: Konnichiwa minna~! This is Cho-chan and my first fic on this account, KawaiiAnimeAngel~! **

**Cho-chan: There will be a chapter for each day of the week! C:**

**Minty-chan: We'll take turns writing them. The first one is Cho's!**

**Cho-chan: ^.^ Hope you like it~!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Musical Mondays**

* * *

Kashino sighed, sinking lower into his chair. He didn't see why there was such a subject.

It was stupid. After all, this was a school for baking. Singing, dancing, instruments... what use was it?

The teacher seemed to drone on and on. Blah, blah, _blah_. It was all so boring. Just staring at the endless notes made him dizzy. Long story short?

Kashino _hated_ music.

* * *

He sighed again. Luckily, his boredom didn't go unknown.

"Change of plans. Everyone, get into groups!" The teacher commented. It was quite obvious that Kashino, Andou, Hanabusa, and Ichigo were going to be a group. They rarely ever separated.

"Kashino-kun~! Can I join your group?" Ichigo inquired. _Overly hyper, as always._

"Wasn't that decided from the start?" He glared at her.

She blinked innocently. "So... Is that a yes?!"

Kashino sighed. _What an idiot. I don't see how her face doesn't break. She's always smiling, _He remarked bitterly.

_How could I have fallen for her...?_

"Kashino-san. Pay attention," The teacher demanded.

Embarrassed, the blonde nodded. "S-Sorry," He stammered. "I won't do it again."

"Very well." The teacher turned to the rest of the class, continuing with her lecture. But the second she looked away, Ichigo burst into laughter.

"Is it really that funny?" Kashino hissed. His eyes flashed with a venomous intensity.

Ichigo nodded, unable to keep from laughing. Kashino rolled his eyes. _Great. Now she finds me entertaining._

"As I was saying, today you'll be writing songs." The teacher continued. "You will choose one other person from your group to write one abou–"

"KASHINO! I WANT TO WRITE A SONG ABOUT KASHINO!" Ichigo yelled.

Kashino felt everyone's eyes on him. His face turned a bright crimson. "I..." He stammered, at a loss for words. But apparently, Ichigo wasn't.

"You'll write one for me, right? _RIGHT?!_" She demanded. Kashino stared at her. She'd stopped the whole class for her own needs. And she hadn't even _noticed?_

"A-Actually, I–" He started. But he never got a chance to finish.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Amano. I can see the romance in your songs already." The teacher interrupted.

Kashino's mouth dropped open. _Did she just say..._ He sighed, hanging his head. He couldn't deny Ichigo now. "F-Fine," He muttered finally. "I'll do it."

Oops. Big mistake.

Because now, he was stuck writing a song. For _Ichigo._

And music-wise, he wasn't exactly talented.

Okay, maybe that was an understatement.

He couldn't. Even. _Sing._

* * *

"Kashino."

"What?" The blonde stuttered. Time was up already? He had been so caught up in songwriting.

"Weren't you listening?" The teacher frowned. "Sing your composition."

"B-But..." Kashino protested. "I..."

"COME ON, KASHINO! DO IT!" She stared at him pleadingly. And somehow, her sweet, innocent eyes softened something inside of him.

_Curse you, Amano. Your eyes are the deadliest weapons. And you know that, don't you?_

Kashino stared down at his paper. He was the sweets prince. What if his song was bad? What if his reputation was ruined?

He sighed. He couldn't disobey the teacher. So, clearing his throat, he started.

.

"No matter what happens,

No matter what you do,

Although you're idiotic,

I'll always love you...

.

Love's kind of like a flower,

So beautiful to two,

Please stay with me forever,

I'll always love you too...

.

Even through...

The pouring rain

I'll kiss you,

Take away the pain

.

You're beautiful,

A shining light,

Just stay with me,

It'll be alright."

The notes drifted into the room. The melody changed from major to minor, and then back again. Octaves, arpeggios, and cadences seemed to blend perfectly, echoing slightly before disappearing.

There were so many feelings enclosed in the short song. However, it was still beautifully simple.

The same feeling of a first love.

Silence enveloped the room. Kashino hung his head. _Is it really that bad? After I tried so hard..._

Suddenly, the silence was broken. He heard a loud crash. Followed by another.

Kashino's eyes widened in shock.

_Applause._

* * *

"Kashino!" Ichigo yelled, running up to him.

"W-What?" The blonde muttered.

"I... I really liked your song." She smiled, her smile lighting up the whole room.

Kashino blushed. "T-Thanks."

"Who was it for?"

"It was for you." Kashino muttered, his face turning crimson. "I thought you knew."

He waited for her to tease him about it. _Maybe I shouldn't have told her,_ He fretted.

But instead, she smiled. "I still have to thank you, don't I?"

"W-What?" Kashino stuttered. "I never said that–" But before he could finish his sentence, she kissed him.

Amano Ichigo kissed him.

Kashino froze, shocked. It was beautiful. Incredible. Amazing.

_Perfect._

Then, he did something that surprised himself.

He kissed her back.

* * *

**Cho-chan: Wah. I'm so bad at writing. I hope it was okay... T.T  
**

**Minty-chan: The next chapter will be called 'Teary Tuesdays'! And written by me, Minty-chan!**

**Cho-chan: Reviews are very much appreciated! C: Thanks for reading my t̶e̶r̶r̶i̶b̶l̶e̶ writing! :D**


	3. Teary Tuesdays

**Minty-chan: Well, here's my chapter~ They're reviewing for the Grand Prix matches! Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

"So, what should we do now?" Ichigo asked innocently.

"Well, we review for the Grand Prix! I thought you knew that, Amano!" Kashino exclaimed.

"Gomen, gomen. Where are Andou-kun and Hanabusa-kun?"

"I thought I told you they weren't coming. Geez, you never listen, do you?" Ichigo blushed.

"It's just us...?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong?" He replied.

"YES! OF COURSE THERE IS!" Ichigo yelled. Kashino blushed. What exactly was she going at?

"What is it?"

"WHO'S GOING TO STOP YOU FROM YELLING AT ME IF ANDOU ISN'T HERE?!" Ichigo yelled. Kashino sighed.

He could tell this would be a long day.

* * *

"Let's start by doing the most basic of the basics."

"What would that be?"

"You really are clueless. The Mille Crepe!"

"Oh. Yeah."

"So, let's start by making the batter."

After a few minutes, the batter was ready, and they could finally proceed into making the crepe itself.

_'Remember, the trick is being quick and prepared.' _Ichigo reminded herself. And yet, she couldn't stop shaking. Her hands were frozen stiff, like the metal spatula she was holding.

_'Fine. I'll be just fine. But what's wrong with my hands? They won't move... Oh no! We're starting! Kashino's going to get so mad at me...' _Ichigo thought. After attempting to calm herself down, her hands finally loosened a bit, and she poured some batter into the pan.

_'Kashino's almost done! Already?! Well, sorta expected from that sadistic prodigy. I better get started.' _Ichigo thought while watching the batter thoughtfully. So lost in thought, she forgot about the sweet, **(A/N: HOW DOES ICHIGO FORGET ABOUT SWEETS?! I thought she was Ichigo! LOL OOC much? .)** and kept thinking.

"Amano. Amano! AMANO!" Kashino shouted. Ichigo was still in deep thought.

_'Kashino is probably done already... What's burning? OH WAIT! MY CREPE!' _Ichigo hurriedly snapped back to reality, then shut the stove off. She coughed into her arm, waiting for the smoke to clear.

The thick gray smoke cleared, and Ichigo stared at the ground, embarrassed. Kashino was going to be so mad at her. She stared at the charred piece of batter. She was a failure.

"AMANO! I THOUGHT YOU COULD AT LEAST MAKE A MILLE CREPE! You're such an idiot!" Kashino yelled. Ichigo looked at her feet, tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry..." She managed between sniffles.

"Don't just interrupt someone in the middle of their sentence, Amano."

"What?"

"You're such an idiot, but that's why I love you." Kashino finished, blushing ever so slightly. He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, and she blushed too. "Now come on, I'll help you make the Mille Crepe." Kashino said, guilding her through the steps once again.

* * *

**Minty-chan: And that's it! Stay tuned for the next chapter, I promise it'll come very, very soon! ^v^**

**Minty-chan, OUT!**


End file.
